


A New Day, A New Life

by Broncozfan623



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm still learning how this site works, My First AO3 Post, Rokushi with a bit of Sea Salt Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623
Summary: The scars of the past still haunt her. Thankfully, she'll always have him to help her through it all.





	A New Day, A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. I go by the same name on FanFiction.net, if you'd like to check out any of my works on there. Still working on bringing some of them over from there to here.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.

_"Never forget, that's the truth..."_

She remembered having told him that.

Right in front of the clock tower. Twilight Town.

Him holding her in his arms as she slowly faded away. Her caressing his cheek, as she uttered those words to him.

Those would be her final words to him, for the longest time.

…

She never wanted to join them.

When the hooded man approached her that day, offering her a chance to join them again, she wanted to say no.

In her heart, she knew it was wrong. She knew that they couldn't promise her anything.

And yet, she joined them anyways. Why?

Well, it was much like how she disappeared in the first place.

It was to protect him...

…

The day of the battle finally came...

And she wasn't ready.

Not ready to face them again.

Not ready to raise her blade against the people she'd cared for, and who'd cared for her back.

Not ready to see him through Sora again...

…

He had called out her name.

She couldn't believe it, when she heard it.

_"He remembers..."_ She thought to herself in that moment.

She felt the tears coming down her face, as the memories of her and him flooded back.

Her Keyblade fell to the ground, as she backed away from Sora.

Then, she heard Xemnas speak down on her, "Useless puppet."

She was kicked back, her hood flying off.

She heard Axel call out her name. He remembered now too...

_"They remember me..."_

…

He came out of nowhere, appearing from the clouds in a pillar of light.

Right before Xemnas had gotten to her, he had appeared. He had protected her.

When he removed her hood, she was so happy, yet so relieved.

"Roxas..." she had said to him before he looked back at her.

When she saw him give her a small smile, her heart soared.

She wanted to run up and hug him, but now was not the time. Not with Xemnas and Saix still around.

…

After the battle with Saix, Sora left to go after Xemnas.

He left her, Axel, and Roxas alone.

She remembered not being able to hold back any longer, and crying in front of the two of them.

Roxas had run up to her, giving her a smile when she looked back up at him.

Axel had spoken, "Guess I shoulda brought some ice cream..."

She couldn't help but smile at him, along with Roxas.

She remembered Axel running up to them, holding both her and Roxas in his arms.

She also felt Roxas wrap one of his arms, as they all hugged together.

Finally, they were back together.

…

After Sora finished the fight with Xehanort. They all went back to the one place that was closest to home for them.

Back to Twilight Town. To start over.

First thing's first, Axel (now Lea) had her change from her coat. She didn't need it anymore.

She had Olette to thank for part of it. She was a big help in picking out her new outfit.

When she showed Roxas and Axel, she asked, "So, what do you guys think?"

Axel gave her a thumbs up, saying, "You look great!"

Roxas on the other hand, stared at her in awe. He could barely muster out a response, apart from, "Uhh..."

It took Axel patting him on the back, saying, "I think he likes it, Xion."

She giggled at him, as Roxas's cheeks turned a shade of red almost akin to Axel's hair.

…

Sometimes, she would just go to that spot and stand there. 

The same spot where she had muttered those words to him.

_"Never forget, that's the truth..."_

"Xion?" She heard Roxas say to her.

He was standing a few feet away from her.

"Do you remember...what happened right here?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes, and Xion...I'm s-,"

"You don't have to apologize, Roxas. It had to be done, for the sake of everyone."

She looked down, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you...ever forget...who I was?"

"Xion..."

"Everyone forgot about me, after I disappeared...did you?"

Roxas had walked closer to her, "Xion, of course I didn't. I never forgot about you..."

…

She realized then the tears forming in her eyes. Roxas moved in front of her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She started letting her tears fall, most of them getting caught in his white jacket.

"I don't want to disappear again..." she said, "I don't want you to forget about me..."

Roxas wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair lightly.

"Xion, you won't disappear again. And trust me when I say..."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "I will never,  _ever_ , forget about you. Ever. I'm not going to let that happen..."

…

She found herself smiling now, as he wiped some of her tears away.

"Thank you, Roxas..."

Roxas smiled at her again, pulling her back in and hugging her again.

…

Sure, the past may not have been the best.

But at least now, she'll always have him to be here for her...


End file.
